The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Silene, botanically known as Silene diocia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Firefly’.
The new Silene is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Silene diocia, not patented. The new Silene was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the selection in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Woodbridge, Suffolk, United Kingdom in June, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Silene by divisions in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Woodbridge, Suffolk, United Kingdom, since May, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Silene are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.